Wings
by laura-lou-la-loop-de-do
Summary: Blah, read to find out


Wings

This is my first story, so if I made ANY mistakes just tell me, if you hate it, then fine that's your option and I won't care. If you liked it then; YAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Hey, I made this story, so it's all mine! So if you take this as your own, then you have no imagination at all.

Heather Garcia Angel (15) just found out her mother, Destiny, and her best friend, Edward Russell Stone (18), are all from a parallel world, with winged people! While finding this out she meets someone who wants her for what she can do… Follow her and Ed as they find themselves at the only opening that leads to their home, half-way across the world, as they get chased by an evil alchemist named Kimberly. Will they be able to save both worlds? Read to find out…

Chapter 1 

"ARRRRGGG!! MOMS WAKE UP!! IM GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!"

A girl of about 15 years old yelled at the top of her lungs, from the bottom of the stairs of an old house. "Ok Ok I'm up, get your things and I'll meet you in the van" Heather ran to the front door to grab her things, as soon as she stood back up, she tilted backward and fell on her bottom. "Owww…" she winched and she got back up and ran out the door to the van. She got in; as soon as her mother drove out of the drive way she remembered she forgot something. "Mom Stop the car, I forgot something!" her mother stopped the van and she jumped out. She ran back into the house and grabbed her science test notes. She opened the door again and turned around to look outside. "What is that…?" there was a blur, and then it was gone. She quickly dismissed it to staying up all night studying. She ran back outside and jumped back into the van. "Forget anything else?" her mother asked. "Nope, NOW DRIVE!!"

Finally, they arrived at the high school. Heather jumped out of the van, waved to her mom over her shoulder and ran into the school. She looked at the clock "Arrggg I'm late!" she almost yelled, she sighed herself in and walked down the hallway to her class room. She peeked around the door to see that the teacher was not in the class room. "Yes" she whispered. She started walking to her seat when she heard someone up behind her. "Mrs. Angle, you do know that this means you get a detention." She sighed. "Yah I know…" she gave her teacher her pass and sat down, sinking into her seat. The teacher started to pass out the test.

After class she caught up with her friends, Edward Russell Stone, Victoria Diamond, and Emma Crystal. "Hey, sorry 'bout science class…" Ed tried to comfort her. "Your Mom didn't get up again, did she? Victoria asked. Ed gave her a quick glance that read 'shut up Victoria…' "…yah" Heather replied. "……I HATE EARLY LUNCHES!!"Emma randomly yelled. All three of them gave her a strange look. "Well…… I do…" 

"Ok then…" Ed said. "Heather…" a soft voice whispered in Heather's ear. "What?" she looked at Victoria "…I didn't say anything…" she looked at Heather like she was crazy. "Someone just whispered my name..." "OH MY GOD!! I read something in a book once..." Ed began. Emma sighed and slapped his arm. "Here we go again…" "OW! No, it was really cool! This person was having weird things happening to him and turned out to be this evil person after him…" He finished. "Wait is what you're saying is that Heather is getting chased by some random evil person??" Emma asked, looking at Heather. "Yah, some evil person wants to kill me…" Heather said sarcastically. "OH MY GOD!! REALLY!!" Victoria and Emma said at the same time. "No…" Ed said, seeing through her sarcasm.

After detention Ed walked Heather home. "Hey do you think that some random crazy evil person is after me?" Heather asked "I don't know, why?" "Well I saw something this morning and…well I don't know…" "Well if anyone is after you then just get me and I'll save you. Ed said all macho like. "Ok big guy!" They arrived at Heather's house to find a very well dressed man waiting. "Umm….hello, can I help you?" Heather called out. The man turned around. "Oh, I was looking for Edward Stone, his mother said he might be over here, I can see she was right…" "Oh…um…" Heather looked at Ed" "Is it alright if we talk in private in your house?" Ed asked, never taking his eyes off the strange man. "Oh… um sure…" She unlocked the door and let the two men inside. "I'll be in the other room" Heather said pointing to the kitchen, as soon as she took a step in the kitchen she went into eavesdrop mode.

"You weren't supposed to come yet! She's not ready! She hasn't even gotten her wings yet!" Ed almost yelled. "I can't wait any longer I need her **NOW**!" The man said. "Well you need to wait anyways…" Ed didn't get to finish "Don't you dare talk to me like that boy; you know I can kill you and that girl easily" The man threaten. "You were the person Heather saw this morning in her back yard, weren't you?" Ed sudden changed the subject. "Yes I was, so…?" "Heather couldn't take it anymore 

she jumped out. "What the heck are you talking about?!" "Why your future oh course" the man said as he jumped at her. "WOH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" she screamed as she jumped out of the way. "Heather I need to get you out of here." Ed said as he grabbed her hand. "Fine, but you better tell me 'bout all this later." She said as she let him lead her away from the strange man. "Don't worry, I will."

Chapter 2

They ran three blocks to get to the nearest bus station. "Wait what 'bout my mom?!" Heather asked, worriedly. "Destiny will be fine, though I'd think she would like to know where we're going…" Ed said as he took out his cell phone, which he almost dropped "That's what I meant, nice." Ed looked at Heather then quickly dialed Destiny's work number… "Hello, I would like to talk to Destiny Angel, yes I can hold on… thank you" after a long pause some music came on. "Oh my god! I love this song!" Heather yelled, and then started singing. Ed gave her a weird look then want on talking.

"Hello? Destiny, this is Edward Stone, yes that Edward Stone. He came… Kimberly…Yah, she's fine. I know she needs to… yes of course you can talk to her… hold on" then gave his cell phone to Heather. "hey mom,… yes but what's going on…I know that, but I want you to tell me…of course mom, I will…and in case I don't see you again… I love you…k, bye." Heather hung up and stared at the cell phone. "Ed…what's going to happen" she didn't look up from the phone. "I'll tell you on the bus…which is here that's…weird!" Ed grabbed Heathers hand and led her into the train to two empty seats facing each other.

Before Ed could even begin to speak Heather asked; "K Ed, spill it what's going on?!" "Ok…, you, your mother, that man, and I are all from a parallel world. Both worlds are pretty much the same; except for one thing… our world is inhabited by winged people." He took a deep breath; "the man that was chasing us, his name is Kimberly, he thought I was working for him, I never was, he sent me here to watch over you, to send you to him when you were ready. You see, Kimberly is an alchemist" here he sighed "you're the only one who can create what he wants, The Philosopher's Stone, he wants to create an army of homunculi, to take 

over both worlds." Heather stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. "Y-you got to be k-kidding me!" "Heather I'm not kidding at all…" Heather stared at Ed for a little longer. "y-you're not…wait, this can't be true!" Heather started to panic. "Hey, it's ok, everything will be fine." Heather looked at Ed "Then where the heck are we going?"

"We're going to the only place that connects this world to ours, Salisbury Plain in Wiltshire, England." "Wait, we're going to England by bus?" Heather asked stupidly "No, we're taking a bus to the air port, where we will get two tickets to Wiltshire, England" Ed explained carefully. "Ohhhh" Ed chuckled.

They were looking up at the departure list at the air port: Paris -Canceled, New York - Canceled, England - Canceled… both of their mouths fell wide open. "OH COME ON!!" Heather yelled. "I do have enough money to get only one room at a motel…" Heather looked at Ed and sighed "fine"

They walked to the nearest motel and got their room. Heather grabbed the key from Ed and ran down the hallway to their room. She unlocked the door and yelled; "I'm beat!" then flopped herself on the bed. She turned over and looked at Ed realizing something. "Hey, why don't you have wings?" Ed looked at Heather strangely "why don't you ask 'bout why you don't have wings?" "Because I'm more interested in why you don't have wings." Ed sighed "before I tell you Heather, you need to understand something, first, my family were poorer then poor, no home, no food, no water, nothing. Well one day I was caught stealing some food for my mother, and…well… let's just say they took my wings away in the most painful way possible." He then took off his shirt to show her. There were two lines about three inches from the spine on each side. Heather gasped. "Ed… I'm so sorry" Ed sat down to face Heather. "Don't be, it happened long ago, you could have done anything" Ed then lied down. "Umm…Ed?" Heather asked in a worried tone. "Yep?" Ed replied "Does getting your wings…hurt?" Ed turned over to look at Heather. "Believe 

me when I say this you don't want to know… now go to sleep" he turned back over "Oh yah, like I could even sleep now" She then got up and walked to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. "God I look like crap." She rubbed her face. "Ow…" she moved her hand from her face to her shoulder and quickly pulled it back with a gasp. Her fingers were all bloody, and then the pain hit her, she held on to the sink as her knees gave out from under her. Then everything want black.

She woke up on the motel bed with Ed looking over her, concerned. "I'm guessing that's why you didn't answer my question…" he smiled chuckling "well I can see that you're ok" she then turned around to look at her wings, what she saw made her gasp. Her wings were a beautiful mix of blue, green, and silver on top, under, they were pitch black. "There amazing."

Chapter 3

The next morning, Ed woke up; he turned over to find the other side of the bed empty. "Heather? Heather!" "I'm alive, want some coffee?" Heather handed Ed some coffee. "Where did you get this?!" Ed asked, surprised. "I borrowed your shirt and walked across the street to Dunkin' Donuts" Heather said as she drank her own coffee. "Heather, your mother said for me to NEVER to leave you alone." "I'm not totally helpless." At this Ed started to laugh. "Shut up you jerk!" Heather said as she threw her coffee at him, the burning coffee did nothing; he didn't start screaming like he was supposed to. "It's not that you can't defend yourself, it's that it won't do anything" Ed said chuckling. "Wait…then why does everything hurt me?!" Heather asked, now extremely confused.

"Well I know your mother will totally kill me for telling you this, literally." Ed sighed at this comment. "You have a human father, which is also why you can create the Philosopher's Stone" "then who's my father?" "Kimberly" "Wait…but…" Heather started to say, but thought otherwise. Ed shook his head. "No he's human, one of the worst." "Oh come on! This sucks! My father is some evil dude, and my mother is…is…" at this Heather looked at Ed for an explanation. "Your mother is a winged parson, she just never grew wings" Ed explained "She was an outcast, a nobody. Well, at least that's what my mother told me." Then knocking came from the door. Heather looked at Ed and shook her head, she then ran into the bathroom. Ed got up and walked over and opened the door to a smiling Kimberly.

"You're not getting away this time" Kimberly said, still grinning. "Oh yes we are!" Heather yelled as she flew out of the bathroom and punched Kimberly right in the face. She turned around to face Ed. "Hello, run!" She was the first one out. They stopped at the front door. "Wait! Ed you need something to wear! They both turned their heads to look at the coat rack which had a men's rain jacket."Perfect!" Ed put on the jacket and they both ran to the nearest bus stop and went straight to the air port.

When they finally got back to the air port they looked around. "No sign of Kimberly…" Heather commented. "Be quite! We don't know that for sure, and someone else could be working for him!" Ed said quickly. 

Heather gave him a questing glance. "Hey, you never know" Ed shrugged. Ed then got two plane tickets, they had an half an hour to do nothing. "Heather!?...Heather!" Ed and Heather turned around to see Destiny, Heather's mother. "Mom?!" Heather managed to squeak just before she was engulfed in a bear hug. "How did you know to come here?" "Oh I have my ways" Destiny said. "Ok I don't want to even know" Destiny and Ed laughed. "Mom, how 'bout you come with us!?" Destiny stopped laughing. "Heather, I'm sorry, I can't, this is something you and Ed need to do together." "Wait I thought…" Ed wasn't able to finish. "Someone will be waiting for you in England, an old friend of mine. She'll help you get back to our world." Destiny explained. "Mom, I love you" Heather said "I love you too, now get on the plane" Heather gave her mother one last hug and turned around went on the terminal. "Please…let her make it, let them except her for who she is and not for what she can do…please" Destiny whispered in a silent prayer as she waved to her one and only daughter. After they got to their seats heather asked; "Why did my mom not want to come with us?" "I don't know…" Ed replied.

_**Will Ed and Heather make it to their world? Find out in the second book!**_

Genre fantasy adventure comedy

9


End file.
